


Happy Endings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [183]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Roy and Riza get theirs.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa's baby, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



He knows how she feels about him (he feels the same way) but there are duties to attend to, things that take precedence - Amestris itself, the sins of Ishval, recreating the military almost from the ground up. 

He - they - work hard. They help guide Amestris toward a democracy. He runs for president and wins and finally, he feels he can ask her, "Will you stand down as my adjutant and join me at my side as my wife?" 

Her answer is to kiss him fiercely while their closest friends applaud (and Alphonse Elric collects his winnings from his elder brother).


End file.
